grandfanchasefandomcom-20200213-history
Nova
Novas are legendary Elven heroes whose name means, “One that will save the world from darkness.” Lire is Eryuell Island’s very first Nova. Although Kaze'aze has been defeated, a new crisis threatens the Continent of Bermesiah: the Elves must confront Dark Anmon’s invading forces if they wish to restore peace to the land. The Elven elders of Eryuell Island discovered ancient weapon schematics in the Kastulle Ruins and incorporated what they learned to develop a new, more powerful weapon, the Composite Bow. After Lire defeats Kaze’aze and Dark Anmon and completes the test detailed in the Kastulle Ruins’ weapon schematics, the Elven elders will reward her with the new Composite Bow and the title of Nova. Lire, as Eryuell Island’s first Nova, is an inspiration to all Novas who come after her. Nova is basically a powered up combination of all her previous jobs. The composite bow is a combination of a crossbow and great bow. The first 3 shots in Lire's standard combo are fired quickly and one-handedly, much like a crossbow. The last 2 shots are slower but stronger and Lire pulls back the arrow on the animation; these shots also push Lire back a bit, like the great bow shots did. Nova also has attacks similar to her previous jobs. She has an improved version of the stomp and also double jump, both from her 1st job. She can shoot fairly fast and can shoot a barrage of arrows straight down from the air like her 2nd job. Nova keeps the ability to melee attack after dashing and can also use a melee knock-up as a combo ender like from her 3rd job. She also has the running after dashing ability and bow recoil (pushes herself back after strong bow attack) from her 3rd job. To use Nova effectively, one must have sufficient mastery of her previous jobs, due to the large amount of attacks similar to ones from her prior jobs. Requirements GP Mission (Costs 180000 GP) Part One Collect 3 Ancient Elven Vellum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes Collect 10 Bone Arrows in Kastulle Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 40 Journal Entries from dungeon or PvP mode Collect 20 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two Collect 5 Golem Seal from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Shining Arrows from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat 10 Paraminity from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 30 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 15 Battle Certificates in PVP Part Three Collect 5 shreds of Dark Anmon's Tattoo in the Battle for Bermesiah Collect 5 Black Fairy Queen's Feelers in the Battle for Bermesiah Defeat 20 Armored Cats in the Battle for Bermesiah on difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 20 Training Journals from either playing dungeons or PvP Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 8600 Cash) Part One Collect 1 Ancient Elven Vellum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two Collect 1 Golem Seals in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Three Collect 1 Shred of Tatto from Dark Anmon in Battle for Bermesiah Collect 2 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP Collect 1 Battle Certificate from PVP Skills 1st MP: Charged Shot - Forcefully push back a nearby enemy by ramming them with your shoulder, then rapidly fire two arrows, followed by one powerful arrow. The damage from the arrows are about the same as the ones from Nova's standard combo. 2nd MP: Blood Rain - A powered up version of Archer's arrow rain. The Nova shoots a flurry of arrows straight up into the air (if used under a monster, this can lead to many aerial attacks). Two large pentacles then form, one in front and one behind the Nova, at the same height the arrows going up disappear. Arrows rain down from both pentacles, showering anything in the way with arrows and dealing multiple hits of damage. 3rd MP: Burst Shot/Burst Shoot - A powerful skill that enables the Nova launch a flurry of arrows at a monster. She first barrages enemies with a large amount of arrows fired in rapid succession, much like a machine gun. Then finishes with a a salvo of arrows that spread out over distance (refer to picture), much like a shotgun or Archer's Big Shot. This attack can be aimed by pressing the up or down arrows during the animation. Category:Jobs and Classes